Le bel oiseau rose qui voulait porter un horrible masque orange
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Obito x Sakura / C'est une affaire entre eux. L'oiseau rose et l'homme masqué. Leur première rencontre, puis la seconde, et l'ultime finale. Chaque fois l'un et l'autre un peu plus changés. "Qui es-tu au final ?" "Et toi ?" "L'oiseau rose bien trop curieux se fera arracher les ailes par l'homme masqué s'il continue de le suivre ainsi. Je t'aurais prévenu."
1. Quand l'oiseau rencontra l'homme masqué

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'ai ENFIN réussi à écrire un texte entier après quelque mois d'inactivité! (Ouf…) Et du coup, j'ai eu tellement d'inspiration que je reviens même avec un recueil :-) **

**Je préviens tout de suite, il y a un risque de spoils pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans ou qui ne les ont pas lus depuis un certain temps. Aussi, j'ai écrit sur un couple qui peut peut-être paraître bizarre de par leur différence d'âge (à ça, je répondrais que le Kaka/Saku est très charmant et apprécié du public), mais cette idée m'est venue suite aux chapitres portant sur la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, et plus précisément lorsqu'Obito rejoint le camp des gentils :-D**

**Ce pairing est malheureusement rare (du moins, au niveau du fandom français), même si je pensais qu'il allait fleurir. Mais non, pauvre de moi ! Du coup, j'ai fièrement décidé que j'écrirais moi-même sur eux !**

**Voici donc une série de vignettes/d'épisodes retraçant la rencontre entre les deux protagonistes avant et pendant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Quelques – grands - changements ont été opérés par rapport à l'histoire de base, mais il fallait au moins ça pour pouvoir convenablement mettre ce couple en place ! **

**Je vous laisse à présent avec Obito et Sakura !**

_**xxxxx**_

Quand l'oiseau rose rencontra l'homme masqué

« Y avait ce blond, Deidara, déjà connu d'nos services. L'était d'ailleurs salement amoché, avec ses deux bras en moins. Et à côté de lui, y avait un type bizarre que j'avais encore jamais vu. Il portait un masque orange ultra kitsch et il causait super fort en gesticulant dans tous le sens. Il sortait que des conneries, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, j'l'ai vu chiper la bague du rouquin mort et la mettre à son propre doigt. T'imagine ? Un type pareil devenir membre de l'Akatsuki ? S'tu veux mon avis, y a un truc louche derrière tout ça. Ou alors c'est juste l'Akatsuki qui régresse. C'est possible aussi, ça. »

C'était le discours qu'avait tenu un ninja de Konoha en proie à un certain état d'ébriété un soir, dans la rue, à l'un de ses camarades. Il était l'un des shinobis qui s'étaient rendus au repère de l'Akatsuki après le sauvetage du Kazekage afin de récolter un maximum d'informations. Sakura avait surpris leur conversation alors qu'elle rentrait encore une fois tard après avoir été de garde à l'hôpital. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté d'attention. L'état avancé de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait l'avait totalement déconnectée de la réalité, et ce n'était que par automatisme que son cerveau avait enregistré ces informations pour les conserver dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Un très bon réflexe acquis suite à de multiples missions d'espionnage.

**_xxxxx_**

Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait été assignée à une mission en compagnie du reste de la nouvelle Team 7, soit Naruto, Saï et Yamato, Kakashi s'étant encore une fois absenté au profit d'une mission solo. L'objectif était de capturer Sanbi qui, selon de récentes sources, se terrait au fond d'un lac. Son comparse blond était déjà très enthousiaste à l'idée de partir pour une mission d'une si grande envergure, tandis que son voisin brun demeurait impassible. Le capitaine Yamato, lui, arborait le visage sérieux de rigueur dans une pareille situation. Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait une désagréable sensation qui lui nouait l'estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment.

**_xxxxx_**

Rendus sur place, Yamato lui apprit qu'une mission spéciale lui avait été attribuée en parallèle à celle officielle. Une mission d'espionnage, comme cela lui était devenu familier d'en faire depuis quelques temps. Il aborda ainsi le sujet qui préoccupait l'Hokage : la capture des Bijuus par l'Akatsuki. Il indiqua également qu'il avait déjà repéré deux de ses membres sur le chemin menant au lac où se cachait Sanbi.

« Tsunade-sama sait déjà que nous ne parviendrons sûrement pas à le capturer avant eux, affirma Yamato, l'air grave. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont non seulement puissants, mais aussi entrainés à la capture des Bijuus. Ils disposent sans doute de techniques spéciales afin d'atteindre leur but et nous ne serons pas assez de trois pour pouvoir les en empêcher. Mais il faut tout de même sauver les apparences, d'où notre mission à Sai, Naruto et moi. L'objectif principal aujourd'hui est de recueillir de nouvelles informations sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki et sur leurs intentions. C'est pour cette raison que ta mission consistera à localiser les deux membres envoyés pour capturer Sanbi et de les suivre à la trace. Ecoute-les attentivement et enregistre tout ce qui te paraitra important. Voie également leurs capacités au combat. D'après la signature de leurs chakras, je peux reconnaitre le nukenin Deidara. Son coéquipier doit sans doute être le membre fraichement recruté sur lequel nous n'avons pour le moment aucune information. Tout renseignement est donc bon à prendre. »

- Bien reçu !

- Surtout, sois discrète et n'engage pas le combat toute seule. Sai, Naruto et moi nous occuperons de les affronter si nécessaire – ce qui sera sans doute inévitable. Contente-toi de les observer, nous n'en aurons pas forcément l'opportunité en plein combat. Nous nous retrouverons ici lorsque le Bijuu aura été capturé. »

Après un bref hochement de tête pour confirmer son assentiment, Sakura quitta ses amis pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

**_xxxxx_**

Perchée sur une branche d'arbre et camouflée par un amas feuillu, Sakura était en parfaite position afin de pouvoir surveiller au mieux les faits et gestes de ses cibles. Ayant en plus pris la peine de camoufler son chakra, elle demeurait presque invisible, même aux yeux des ninjas les plus expérimentés.

Cependant, il n'était pas bien difficile de passer inaperçu lorsque les personnes à pister passaient leur temps à se chamailler et se trouvaient de ce fait complètement inattentives à ce qui les entourait. La rose eut même un doute quant à leur identité pendant un bref instant. Mais la longue chevelure blonde retenue en une queue de cheval haute ne laissait présager aucun doute : c'était bel et bien Deidara qu'elle observait. De plus, aucune perturbation dans son chakra n'indiquait un éventuel clone, substitution ou autre technique du même genre.

L'identité de son comparse lui parvenait clairement également : il était le nukenin qui avait pris la place de Sasori après son décès – décès d'ailleurs dû aux forces combinées de la vieille Chiyo et de Sakura elle-même.

_« Il portait un masque orange ultra kitsch et il causait super fort en gesticulant dans tous les sens. »_

Comme l'avait indiqué le shinobi saoul de ce soir-là, sa façon d'agir laissait entrevoir une personne simple d'esprit qui ne faisait que bavasser à longueur de temps dans le but d'embêter son « sempai », comme il le répétait avec engouement. Elle avait du mal à la catégoriser comme membre de l'Akatsuki. Deidara aussi, dans cette situation. Et pourtant, Sakura connaissait bien ses aptitudes et le savait indéniablement redoutable au combat. Son binôme n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère malgré son air idiot. De plus, le fait qu'il portait un masque la laissait sceptique. Ces hommes-là étaient _toujours_ louches – Kakashi y compris, elle pouvait se fier à son expérience.

**_xxxxx_**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du lac, Deidara décréta qu'il était temps qu'ils se séparent. Sa stratégie tenait en deux mots : distraction, puis capture. Rien de plus simple, selon ses dires. Le regard admiratif que lui portait l'homme masqué le confortait d'ailleurs dans sa fierté. Ainsi, il construit un oiseau géant en argile et grimpa dessus avant de prendre son envol et de partir accomplir la phase de « distraction ». Sakura laissait aux soins de Yamato, Sai et Naruto de se charger de le ralentir, voire de l'arrêter si c'était possible – ce qui ne l'était pas selon les dires de l'Hokage.

Lorsque le deuxième membre de l'Akatsuki se mit à courir en criant qu'il avait trouvé un meilleur endroit pour pouvoir observer le lac et capturer le Bijuu, la rose le suivit sans attendre.

**_xxxxx_**

« Eh, l'oiseau ! Avec tes plumes toutes roses, on dirait un bonbon qui vole ! » s'exclama l'homme au masque orange en pointant son doigt en direction de l'espionne.

_Rose_.

Sakura se raidit instinctivement. Ce mot lui avait toujours provoqué cet effet-là quand elle l'entendait trainer dans une conversation, mais ce sentiment était encore amplifié du fait qu'elle se trouvait en mission. Elle _savait_ qu'elle devait se sentir viser. Avait-elle été découverte ?

« Et ben alors? C'est pas beau de suivre les gens comme ça, tu sais. Tu es un vilain oiseau ! »

Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. La main de son ennemi semblait plus orientée vers la droite. Elle fit donc doucement pivoter sa tête dans cette direction, et remarqua qu'effectivement, un oiseau étrangement rose se tenait sur la même branche d'arbre qu'elle, à environ trois mètres de distance. Autant dire qu'elle avait de quoi être confuse. A qui parlait-il, au juste ?

Elle opta pour ne plus bouger d'un iota. Elle retint même sa respiration. Elle était cachée par une abondance de feuilles d'un vert très vif en cette saison printanière. De plus, elle était au summum de sa concentration. Il n'était techniquement pas possible qu'il puisse la voir, ni même la _ressentir_.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et la tension était à présent à son apogée. Sakura avait l'impression que l'air crépitait autour d'eux, et que l'homme était par conséquent en mesure de capter l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Angoisse d'autant plus justifiée par le fait que l'étrange masque orangé en forme de spirale était percé d'un trou censé permettre la vision de son ennemi. Or, elle ne parvenait pas à déceler le moindre œil à travers l'orifice. Elle avait beau scruter son orbite vide, impossible de savoir s'il regardait ce que son doigt pointait ou s'il la regardait _elle_. Et pourtant, Sakura ne pouvait se détacher de sa première impression. Elle se sentait transpercée, mise à nue.

« Tu vas voir, Tobi va t'attraper et te mettre en cage pour te punir ! Alors arrête de suivre Tobi ! »

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires pendant lesquelles à la fois l'oiseau et Sakura restèrent silencieux et parfaitement immobiles, l'homme s'en retourna continuer son chemin. Avec lui disparut la sensation d'oppression qui avait enserré la jeune fille pendant un court instant, et elle put de ce fait respirer plus librement. Quelque peu désarçonnée par l'évènement, elle faillit en perdre la trace de sa cible. De Tobi.

**_xxxxx_**

Pas la moindre trace. Pas d'empreinte de pas. Pas d'éraflure sur la branche d'un arbre. Le dénommé Tobi s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Sakura s'était montrée trop distraite.

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à rien en ce qui concernait sa filature, la kunoichi grimpa jusqu'à atteindre la cime d'un arbre. Ainsi, elle put avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le lac et voir où en était la capture de Sanbi. Elle réalisa alors que l'affrontement entre ses compagnons d'armes et Deidara avait déjà débuté. Il touchait même à sa fin : Yamato avait proféré le geste qu'ils avaient convenus quand il serait temps pour eux de battre en retraite. Dès qu'une ouverture se présenterait à eux, ils fileraient au point de rendez-vous. Sakura avait été tellement obnubilée par Tobi qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits d'explosion qui martelaient l'air. En observant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte que l'eau bouillonnait tout autour des combattants. Sanbi, troublé dans son sommeil par les bruits du combat, n'allait pas tarder à remonter à la surface.

Guidée par les paroles de Yamato et la confiance qu'elle portait envers ses coéquipiers, la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas d'avantage sur l'affrontement qui se jouait sous ses yeux et tenta une dernière fois de localiser Tobi. Il devait forcément se trouver dans les parages et au bord du lac afin de capturer le Bijuu dès lors qu'il se montrerait. Or, la berge était particulièrement à découvert. Elle jeta donc un coup d'œil circulaire sur le point d'eau, mais pas de masque orange en vue. Dépitée, elle amorça sa descente, ses compagnons ayant tout juste procédés à leur repli et s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Juste avant que les premiers arbres ne lui bouchèrent la vue, Sakura pu voir Sanbi jaillir des tréfonds du lac.

Enorme. Puissant. _Enervé_.

Son imposante mâchoire fut à deux doigts de croquer Deidara et son oiseau d'argile, mais il parvint à esquiver d'une manœuvre habile. Son rictus laissait même penser qu'il s'amusait. Tandis qu'il effectuait des mouvements circulaires dans les airs afin de déstabiliser son adversaire et sans doute de laisser le temps à son complice de préparer la capture, Sakura crut déceler un éclat orangé à sa droite, sur la terre ferme. Au même moment, Sanbi s'immobilisa soudainement avant de rétrécir. Progressivement. Jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une forme vaguement humaine qui chutait inexorablement. Deidara, après ce qui semblait être un instant d'hésitation, plongea rattraper le Jinchuuriki.

Jugeant qu'elle avait assez fait attendre ses camarades, Sakura fit volte-face et courut les rejoindre.

**_xxxxx_**

Les informations que Sakura avait récoltées étaient maigres. Dans son rapport, elle put écrire que l'homme à l'identité jusqu'alors inconnue se nommait Tobi et qu'il était aussi simple d'esprit que l'avait décrit les ninjas la première fois. Elle mentionna les difficultés du binôme à s'entendre, bien qu'elle douta que cela puisse leur servir à l'avenir.

De leurs conversations, la jeune kunoichi n'avait rien retenu d'intéressant, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient affirmé une fois leur volonté de gagner la « course aux Bijuu », confirmant ainsi le fait que l'Akatsuki avait pour but de capturer tous les neufs démons. De plus, par un rapide calcul, elle avait pu estimer que l'organisation comptait toujours neuf membres lorsque Deidara s'était plaint des « trois autres crétins de binômes » qui allaient leur ravir la première place si Tobi ne se « magnait pas le cul », et qu'il avait par la suite menacé de « donner à bouffer à Zetsu ». Neuf membres, donc.

En bref, elle n'avait pu que confirmer des informations que Konoha possédait déjà auparavant, n'ajoutant que « Tobi » à la liste des membres de l'organisation. Cependant, elle passa sous silence un fait important dans son rapport. Elle manqua de décrire la sensation qui l'avait étreinte lorsque le visage de Tobi s'était tourné vers elle. Après tout, un ninja n'était-il pas censé faire abstraction de tout sentiment personnel lorsqu'il rédigeait son rapport de mission ? L'objectivité devait primer sur le reste. Et puis, elle ne saurait dire vraiment pourquoi, mais elle préférait garder ce détail pour elle.

Avec le recul et en se repassant mentalement les évènements de cette mission, Sakura se demanda si le « meilleure endroit » mentionné par Tobi en avait vraiment été un. Selon elle, cela n'avait rien apporté à l'homme quant à sa visibilité et à son champ d'action. Et si cela n'avait été qu'un stratagème pour l'obliger à le suivre et à se mettre un peu plus à découvert ? La nature avait été moins dense à cet endroit, et la jeune femme avait dû faire preuve d'encore plus de discrétion. Elle avait même sans doute commis quelques impairs qui auraient pu réduire sa filature à néant, mais le shinobi n'avait pas semblé réagir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fût tourné vers elle. Parce que plus elle avançait dans ses théories, plus Sakura prenait conscience que c'était bien _elle_ qu'il regardait. Il l'avait vue, et il n'avait rien fait. En revanche, ses paroles avaient sonnées comme une mise en garde.

Est-ce que Sakura devenait tout simplement folle et paranoïaque comme cela arrivait à certains espions qui subissaient trop de stress ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée pour le moment, et ce fut sans doute cela qui détermina son choix. Elle ne laisserait filtrer aucun élément sur la personnalité confuse de l'homme masqué. Elle avait le sentiment que cela était une affaire qui se jouait entre eux deux. Et uniquement entre eux.

**_xxxxx_**

En somme, cette mission fut un échec. Et Sakura était quasiment sûre que c'était le fameux Tobi qui en était à l'origine. D'une part, l'Akatsuki avait encore fait un pas dans la réalisation de son objectif, et d'autre part, le sacrifice de Sanbi n'avait rien apporté puisqu'aucune information importante n'avait filtré de la part des deux membres espionnés. Le ninja ivre avait raison : cet homme cachait quelque chose. Et par extension, c'était l'Akatsuki qui manigançait derrière leur dos –du moins, quelque chose d'encore plus gros que ce dont ils étaient déjà au courant. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

**_xxxxx_**

Ce jour-là, Sakura s'était tenue face à Tobi. Le type un peu –beaucoup – idiot. Maladroit et plutôt faible en apparence. Mais qui cachait sans le moindre doute un lourd secret. Et à qui elle était vraisemblablement liée depuis cet instant.

_**xxxxx**_

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu comme mise en bouche **** Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction en reprenant l'univers du fandom, et donc que c'est la première fois que je mets Sakura en scène dans un monde ninja. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop mauvais… Comme ce premier chapitre me tient beaucoup à cœur, peut-être que je rédigerais un chapitre bonus à la fin de ce recueil qui reprendra cet épisode mais du point de vue d'Obito :-D**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. Quand l'homme se révéla à l'oiseau

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de publier si tardivement, presque deux mois plus tard, mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements couplés à un certain manque de motivation... **

**Bref, j'ai enfin fini ce deuxième chapitre et je vous invite à le lire en espérant que cela sera plaisant ~**

* * *

><p><span>Quand l'homme masqué se révéla à l'oiseau rose<span>

L'information était tombée. On avait retrouvé la trace de Sasuke.

Naruto et son équipe improvisée – l'équipe 8, Sai, Kakashi et Yamato – avaient demandé à partir en mission exceptionnelle dans le but de suivre les traces d'Itachi et d'ainsi retrouver le petit frère qui le traquait sans relâche.

On pouvait dire que cette partie de la tâche avait été un succès après plusieurs jours infructueux, Akamaru, le fidèle chien de Kiba à l'odorat hypersensible, avait su flairer la trace du plus jeune des Uchiha. Et la chasse au déserteur avait commencée.

Manquait plus qu'à le trouver, et – surtout- à le convaincre.

* * *

><p>Entourée de l'herbe fraîche printanière et agréablement réchauffée par les derniers rayons du soleil, Sakura inspirait profondément l'air pur de la clairière qu'elle avait dénichée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait bien se le permettre sa mission n'était pas bien difficile. Elle avait pourtant pris la décision de planter sa tente ici alors que l'après-midi venait à peine de s'achever et qu'elle aurait encore pu progresser, mais elle souhaitait faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris tous les indices matériels récoltés dans son sac, et toutes les conversations enregistrées dans un coin de son cerveau. Pas qu'elle retourne au village en ayant oublié un élément important.<p>

Tandis qu'elle installait son bivouac, elle perçut le clapotis d'une eau agitée, sans doute à quelques centaines de mètres de sa position. En s'avançant prudemment jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle avait établi son campement non loin des premiers arbres qui bordaient la Vallée de la Fin. C'était donc le bruit d'une cascade qui avait attiré son attention.

Masquant parfaitement son chakra en cas où un autre individu qu'elle-même se serait trouvé dans les parages, elle effectua un jutsu de camouflage sur ses affaires afin d'être rendues invisibles à des yeux malvenus et se dirigea vers l'imposante statue qui lui tournait le dos. En l'occurrence, Madara Uchiha.

Ça n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour puiser de l'eau, or, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle s'était montrée négligente durant le voyage du retour depuis Kusa en ne prenant qu'une courte pause sans se soucier de ses réserves, et sa gourde s'était retrouvée vide plus rapidement qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Le manque d'hydratation commençait à se faire sentir.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait tout juste à la bordure de la forêt et qu'elle s'était légèrement dirigée vers l'ouest afin d'atteindre le bras du fleuve avant qu'il ne se meuve en cascade, elle eut une parfaite vision du sommet de la tête rocheuse de Madara Uchiha. Avec nostalgie, elle se souvint que c'était là que s'était tenu Sasuke lors de son combat contre Naruto, juste avant de rejoindre Orochimaru. S'apercevant qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans de sombres pensées, Sakura secoua énergiquement la tête pour se ressaisir. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite une dernière fois sur l'homme en pierre, et elle fut surprise d'y distinguer une vague silhouette.

Se concentrant davantage sur sa vision, elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc lorsqu'elle comprit qui c'était. _Tobi. _Assis de manière nonchalante, l'une de ses jambes pendant au-dessus du vide, et dans un calme absolu – du moins, en apparence, qui savait ce que cachait le masque -, il semblait fixer l'horizon, comme en pleine réflexion. Après l'avoir observé pendant de longues secondes, figée par la stupeur, la rose se reprit et se concentra encore davantage sur elle-même afin de camoufler au mieux son chakra. Mais elle n'osa plus bouger d'un cil. Trop peur pour ça.

L'avait-il déjà repérée ? Ou bien était-il trop concentrer lui-même pour se soucier de ce qui l'entourait ?

La jeune fille amorça un pas en arrière auquel il ne parut pas réagir. Elle en effectua d'autres, de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il ne la voyait pas. Alors qu'elle allait dépasser les premiers arbres, elle s'arrêta un instant, mue par un instinct qu'elle aurait préféré refouler. Mais il était trop puissant. Cet homme l'intriguait trop.

Se sentant plus rassurée du fait qu'il lui suffisait de faire volte-face pour être camouflée par la verdure, Sakura se permit d'observer Tobi un peu plus longtemps. Il portait toujours cet horrible masque orange et la longue cape noire à nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki. Il avait l'air totalement absorbé dans sa contemplation, les cheveux balayés à intervalles réguliers par de légères bourrasques de vent. Si Sakura s'était écoutée, à ce moment-là, qu'elle s'était fiée à ce que voulait lui dicter son inconscient, elle se serait surprise à penser que cet homme n'était pas dénué d'un certain charme, entouré de son aura de mystères. Peut-être même que sans tout ce camouflage, il était très bel homme. Sans doute, même.

Rien à voir avec les contrebandiers qu'elle devait incriminer, donc. Sa raison reprit vite le dessus. Elle se mettait inutilement en danger alors que la mission devait primer sur tout autre divertissement. Tant pis pour son eau, elle pouvait bien encore un peu tenir. Elle préféra amorcer sa fuite. Par sécurité.

* * *

><p>Si elle s'était retournée, Sakura aurait pu remarquer qu'un unique œil écarlate l'avait suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Puis, ce fut au tour du porteur de la pupille de s'éclipser.<p>

Lorsqu'elle remballa toutes ses affaires, la rose happa violemment sa gourde dans la précipitation. Elle s'était alourdie. Et un léger clapotis s'en échappait.

Elle était pleine.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se fut jugée suffisamment loin de la Vallée pour sa propre sécurité, haletante et presque déshydratée à présent, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour faire le point. D'abord, elle vida la moitié de sa gourde d'une traite, et ensuite seulement elle pensa à reprendre son souffle correctement. D'ailleurs, le mystère de la gourde n'était pas encore résolu. Pas le temps d'y penser durant sa fuite. Et elle s'était évidemment assurée de son contenu, et pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque artifice pour lui nuire. A ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire pour le moment, donc.<p>

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un oiseau messager se posa sur son épaule, l'emblème de la feuille dessiné sur son dos et un message enroulé autour de sa fine patte.

Sasuke était en vue.

Naruto lui avait fait part de ses plans quant à la prise en filature d'Itachi pour retrouver Sasuke quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de la recruter dans son équipe improvisée mais elle devait partir le lendemain pour la mission dont elle se trouvait actuellement sur le retour.

Ainsi, ils avaient finalement retrouvé sa trace. Et ils ne se trouvaient qu'à une heure et demie environ plus au nord de sa position. Elle pouvait décemment les rejoindre et participer à la traque avec eux avant de rentrer. Peut-être une rare occasion de se battre contre Sasuke – elle devait avouer qu'elle ne croyait pas trop à son retour aujourd'hui-même.

Ah, Sasuke. Que dire de lui ?

Est-ce que les années passées avaient émoussé son amour pour lui ? Oui, définitivement. Et elle aurait vraiment était désespéré si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait entrepris un lourd travail sur elle-même depuis que la Godaime l'avait prise sous son aile – et qu'elle lui avait, par la même occasion, inculqué les leçons tirées de son expérience personnelle, avec Orochimaru notamment. De par son rapprochement avec la Hokage, elle avait également pu être en première loge afin d'assister à la lente descente aux enfers de son ancien coéquipier. Elle l'avait vu de par ses actions sombrer chaque jour plus profondément dans la haine et la vengeance. Elle avait peut-être été très amoureuse – d'un amour sincère – mais elle était aussi et avant tout une kunoichi intelligente et lucide Sasuke pourrait-il un jour faire machine arrière ? Admettons qu'ils puissent le ramener, de gré ou de force, aujourd'hui-même parviendraient-ils à faire revenir le Uchiha d'antan, celui qui, malgré son désir de vengeance, parvenait encore à éprouver des sentiments tels que l'amitié et la camaraderie – parfois même l'humour ?

Sans doute pas. Il était allé trop loin, s'était enfoncé trop profondément dans les ténèbres.

Mais ça, elle n'oserait jamais le dire à son meilleur ami. A Naruto. Il y croyait encore si dur… De cette volonté inébranlable qui avait le don d'entrainer tout son entourage dans ce fulgurant optimisme. Mais Sakura était lasse de ces convictions. Si elle avait voulu croire à une nouvelle amitié possible dans les premiers mois de sa désertion si jamais il revenait, cette croyance avait fini par la quitter.

En revanche, s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était son désir de lui en mettre plein la face ! Aujourd'hui, c'était comme ça qu'elle qualifiait ses motivations. Disons qu'à l'époque, elle cherchait simplement à « l'impressionner ». Depuis sa prise de conscience lors de l'Examen de sélection des Chuunins quand elle avait treize ans, Sakura n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir s'améliorer en tant que shinobi afin d'égaler le niveau de ses deux camarades, déjà bien partis pour devenir de futures légendes. Si sa progression avait été plutôt lente au départ – avec un sensei qui la négligeait au profit du potentiel inné de ses coéquipiers, ça pouvait se comprendre -, la désertion de Sasuke avait sans doute joué un rôle capital dans son désir de changement. De là, elle avait demandé à Tsunade de l'entrainer, et sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout.

Elle en avait bavé. Elle avait dû fournir de très gros efforts, compenser son absence de talents héréditaires et rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans cette équipe où elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place. Elle s'était frayé un chemin avec ses poings, et aujourd'hui elle n'était pas peu fière de la montagne qu'elle avait gravie en trois ans. Parce que c'était au moins ça qui la séparait de la fille transie d'amour et un brin superficielle quelle avait jadis été.

Mais Sasuke était-il seulement au courant de ses progrès ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il était parti trop tôt et n'avait plus manifesté le moindre intérêt envers tout ce qui avait attrait à Konoha depuis. Et la seule fois où ils s'étaient revus, dans l'antre du serpent à l'occasion d'une mission impliquant la nouvelle Team 7, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se battre contre lui. Mais elle avait pu, l'espace d'un bref instant, croiser ses pupilles d'un noir d'encre et constater que son regard envers elle n'avait pas changé. Il s'était même durci. Là où à l'époque où ils étaient des genins, il ne s'embêtait pas pour lui faire comprendre d'un regard qu'elle était lourde et ennuyeuse – ce qui restait assez gentillet -, il lui envoyait à présent l'information en gros caractères qu'elle ne lui inspirait plus que la pitié et même pis, le dégoût. Un regard froid, hautain, pendant un dixième de seconde alors qu'il avait même passé plus de temps à analyser Yamato.

Elle aurait voulu en faire abstraction, mais elle s'était sentie salie. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Et surtout – oh oui, surtout ! – très vexée.

Alors oui, elle souhaitait le retrouver, égoïstement rien que pour lui montrer de quoi elle était maintenant capable et lui faire mordre la poussière – ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais elle le voulait aussi par amitié envers Naruto qui possédait encore un lien très fort –peut-être même indéfectible – avec celui qui fut, et qui restait encore dans son cœur, son meilleur ami.

Elle prit alors la petite patte de l'oiseau et y accrocha une réponse à la missive envoyée par le Hokage. Elle irait rejoindre l'équipe aux trousses de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>« Salut ! » cria une voix aigüe qui fit écho dans toute la clairière, suivie d'un éclat de rire.<p>

La huitaine de ninjas présents sur les lieux se retournèrent brusquement.

« Ah la, la ! Tobi n'a vraiment pas de chance d'être à un contre huit ! » continua la voix inconnue.

Un homme affublé d'un horrible masque orange apparut alors à la vision des shinobis. « Génial » fut la première pensée de Sakura. Le croiser deux fois dans la même journée, ça n'était pas vraiment bon signe – pas qu'elle fût superstitieuse, mais l'adage ne disait-il pas jamais deux sans trois ? Surtout qu'il semblait avoir décidé de garder sa personnalité stupide et maladroite, ce qui demeurait sans grand intérêt aux yeux de la rose qui voulait percer son masque à jour.

« Qui c'est, cet abruti ? » avait questionné Kiba, moqueur.

« Un membre de l'Akatsuki » avait répondu Kakashi le plus sérieusement du monde. Yamato et lui-même affichaient un air grave et gardaient la tête froide.

A la droite de Sakura, Hinata avait activé son byakugan, et son petit hoquet de surprise n'échappa pas à la rose. Interceptant son coup d'œil interrogateur, la Hyûga lui chuchota que le chakra du dit Tobi était très puissant.

« Vous ne bougez pas ? Est-ce que vous sous-estimez Tobi ? Tobi va se sentir vexé ! »

Soudain, un Kage Bunshin de Naruto armé d'un Rasengan surgit derrière Tobi et le frappa en plein dans l'estomac. Mais l'attaque traversa littéralement l'homme masqué.

« T'y as cru ? » se moqua le membre de l'Akastuki en laissant échapper un nouvel éclat de rire. Voyant que les ninjas ne le prenaient plus à la rigolade, il se mit à se gratter l'arrière de la tête. « Vous êtes vraiment trop malin pour Tobi. Vous êtes en train d'analyser tous ses mouvements ! »

« Il s'amuse avec nous » grinça Kakashi, acide.

« Formation B ! » cria alors Yamato.

Et tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Naruto s'élança en premier pour faire diversion pendant que Sakura et Kiba préparaient leurs attaques. Après avoir traversé une seconde fois le corps de Tobi, le blond se réceptionna plus loin, aux aguets. Sakura profita de cette brève ouverture pour envoyer un poing chargé de chakra vers son ennemi, mais il lui agrippa le poignet. Fortement. Elle sentait son corps sous tension, puissant. A présent face au masque, la kunoichi tenta d'apercevoir son œil dans cette profonde orbite noire. Sans succès malheureusement. Il l'avait déjà projetée plus loin. Kiba suivit alors en exécutant une de ces techniques qu'il effectuait en coopération avec Akamaru, mais Tobi parvint à l'esquiver. Finalement, Naruto revint à l'attaque avec un Rasengan qui encore une fois ne fit que traverser l'Akatsukinien.

« Et maintenant, on joue à quoi ? » demanda innocemment Tobi qui semblait se délecter de la situation.

Invoquant son élément bois qui surgit des tréfonds de la terre, Yamata parvint à immobiliser Tobi pendant une fraction de seconde avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois. Puis, il cria le nom d'un jutsu au nom affreusement long et compliqué – mais surtout, _surtout_, très stupide – qui aboutissait par « technique interdite ». Tous sur le qui-vive, les ninjas de Konoha s'attendaient à une technique de haut niveau. Seulement, rien ne se passa.

« Oups, on dirait que cette technique n'est pas encore au point » fit Tobi avec une fausse voix gênée en haussant les épaules.

Imperturbable, Shino réagit vivement à cette ouverture et recouvrit l'homme masqué de ses milliers d'insectes absorbeurs de chakra. L'espace de quelques secondes, les shinobis de Konoha crurent unanimement à une victoire. Mais le corps de leur ennemi se volatilisa une énième fois.

Sakura, qui observait les échanges avec attention depuis le début, conclut à une technique spatio-temporelle très puissante. Elle avait compris qu'il pouvait faire disparaitre partiellement son corps lorsqu'on lui portait une attaque directe, donnant ainsi l'illusion que l'attaque le traversait.

Après quelques secondes où chacun tentait de percevoir où s'était réfugié Tobi, Hinata parvint à le repérer grâce à ses yeux. Perché sur une branche d'arbre, il secouait candidement sa main comme pour les saluer. A quelques centimètres de ses pieds, un deuxième homme sortit brusquement du bois. Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Le dénommé Zetsu, avec deux appendices vertes qui encadraient sa tête comme s'il incarnait une plante carnivore.

« C'est terminé » annonça-t-il alors. « Sasuke a gagné et Itachi est mort. »

Surprise générale. Le combat avait déjà eu lieu. Et surtout Sasuke avait gagné, il avait _vraiment_ gagné ?

« Oh ! Tobi ne s'y attendait pas ! Mais il est heureux de l'issue du combat! » s'extasia l'homme masqué. « Tobi plaisante » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Puis, l'air sembla changer autour d'eux.

« Tout se passe comme prévu » continua-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

Frappée de stupeur, Sakura ne put cacher son émoi plus longtemps. C'était vraiment Tobi qui venait de s'exprimer ? Une autre part d'elle-même, profondément enfouie, jubilait allait-elle enfin faire un pas dans la découverte de sa réelle personnalité ?

« Sasuke est dans un sale état » indiqua alors Zetsu. « Que devons-nous faire ? »

« Amène-moi à lui » lui répondit Tobi. Puis, il s'adressa à ses adversaires : « Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard. »

La pupille rouge aux virgules noires était désormais parfaitement visible au travers du trou percé dans son masque.

« Est-ce que c'est le sharingan ? » demanda alors Kakashi, grandement surpris. « Mais qui es-tu ? »

Mais Zetsu s'enfonçait déjà dans le bois de l'arbre, rapidement suivit par son compagnon.

« Eh bien, à plus » conclut ce dernier avant de complètement disparaître.

* * *

><p>« On doit retrouver Sasuke avant eux ! » s'exclama Naruto, inquiet au sujet de son ami.<p>

Kakashi invoqua alors ses crocs traqueurs qui ne tardèrent pas à déceler une piste suivie par les ninjas.

Toutefois, bien qu'ils se fussent déplacés avec une extrême rapidité, la zone de combat avait déjà été désertée. Du lieu où s'était déroulé l'affrontement mortel ne restait plus que des ruines, des tas de gravats, quelques pans de mur miraculés et une ou deux colonnes qui avaient tenues bon. Au centre, une autre partie de ce qui devait jadis être un large mur marqué de l'éventail des Uchiha et où l'on pouvait apercevoir des tâches de sang. Mais aucune trace de Sasuke ou même du corps d'Itachi. Leur odeur s'arrêtait brusquement à cet endroit, et impossible pour les chiens de Kakashi de trouver une autre piste.

Incapable d'abandonner si proche du but, l'Uzumaki continuait de s'agiter partout dans le but de trouver un semblant d'indication qui pourrait encore les mener à Sasuke. Peinée pour son ami, Sakura décida d'en faire de même, au moins pour le soutenir.

Elle commença à s'aventurer aux abords du terrain afin de repérer d'éventuelles traces. Ce fut au détour de l'un des rares pans de mur rescapé qu'elle le vit. Encore _lui_. Tobi.

Caché à la vue des ninjas, il s'y était adossé, les bras nonchalamment croisés sur son torse. Son esprit s'affola dans un premier instant, totalement décontenancée et cherchant une quelconque issue. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne prendrait sans doute pas le risque de s'attaquer à elle maintenant au risque de rameuter tous ses compagnons, elle s'apaisa quelque peu. Elle ne se positionna pas pour le combat, bien que son corps demeurait tendu. Elle défia alors l'unique œil de son homologue. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'en découvrir davantage sur lui.

Avec des mouvements lents et calculés – sans doute pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal dans l'immédiat -, il tendit son bras droit vers elle, le poing fermé et tourné vers le ciel. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et un oiseau rose apparut au creux de sa paume. Et alors, de son autre main, il commença à lui arracher une aile, puis l'autre, fixé sur sa tâche, impassible, tandis que le petit oiseau tentait désespérément de piailler sa douleur alors que Tobi l'en avait empêché – question de discrétion. L'atmosphère était lourde, très pesante pour la jeune fille qui dut avouer qu'elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle ressentait la même sensation que la première fois, dans la forêt. Et les cris muets de l'oisillon la rendaient encore plus nerveuse. Après tout, si elle suivait la logique depuis leur première rencontre, l'oiseau était censé la représenter _elle_.

« Tu as l'air d'être une fille intelligente » affirma l'homme en face d'elle de sa voix grave – _délicieusement_ grave, et presque _envoutante_ si Sakura ne faisait pas de son mieux pour museler son inconscient. « Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi le message de la dernière fois. »

Il laissa retomber le silence pendant un moment. Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part.

« Tu t'intéresses d'un peu trop près à l'Akatsuki ces derniers temps. Tu es une espionne sous les ordres directs du Hokage, certes, mais dans un même temps le manque de réaction de Konoha me fait penser que tu leur caches des choses. Notre entrevue lors de la capture de Sanbi, par exemple. Ne me prendrais-tu pas au sérieux ? »

Là, en revanche, il attendait une réaction de sa part. Serrant ses poings pour se donner du courage, elle annonça d'une voix la plus claire possible : « Ce n'est pas tant l'Akatsuki qui m'intéresse. Je commence à bien les connaitre, eux, par le biais de mes missions. » Sakura déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge sèche. « Mais il subsiste une ombre au tableau. C'est Tobi qui m'intrigue. Et si je n'ai rien révélé la première fois à ce sujet, c'est qu'il est vrai que j'étais dans le déni et que je refusais de prendre notre entrevue au sérieux. » Après un court instant, elle crut bon de préciser : « Je suis fidèle à mon village. »

S'en suivit un long regard échangé, et une tension électrique. Fixée dans son œil indéchiffrable, elle appréhendait sa réaction. Elle mentait. Enfin, un peu. Tout était vrai dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Sauf qu'elle avait senti quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'établir entre eux suite à leur premier contact. Un petit quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait expliquer et qu'il l'avait poussée à ne rien dire à son maître au sujet de l'homme masqué. Elle savait qu'il était spécial, mais elle voulait égoïstement garder ça pour elle, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose de tout aussi spécial la reliait à cet homme. Elle s'était sentie comme privilégiée, et elle avait pris des risques.

Maintenant, Tobi se trouvait en face d'elle, et il commençait à lui montrer sa vraie personnalité. Pourrait-elle connaitre son identité ? Sa _vraie_ identité ? Et alors, regretterait-elle son choix ? Serait-il trop tard ?

« Mon nom est Uchiha Madara » résonna la voix en face d'elle, coupant court à ses pensées. « Ne l'oublie pas. »

Alors qu'il commençait à disparaître dans un tourbillon noir créé par sa pupille, il lâcha encore : « Et surtout, ne refait pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer. »

Uchiha Madara ? Le sang de la rose se glaça. N'était-il pas censé être mort depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années ? Tué de la main d'Hashirama Senju, le Premier Hokage ? Mais pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Et puis, de la part d'un monstre pareil, tel qu'il était décrit dans les livres, aucun doute qu'il aurait été capable d'une prouesse pareille.

Et alors, pourquoi lui avoir révélé son nom ? Voulait-il faire de cette information une notoriété publique ? De toute façon, Sakura ne pouvait décemment pas cacher _cette info-là_ à Konoha. Pour la sécurité du village qu'elle chérissait, elle révèlerait tout à la Godaime.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait chou blanc, les huit shinobis envoyés initialement sur les traces d'Itachi décidèrent de rentrer à Konoha. Sakura n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle avait découvert à ses supérieurs – pas à Kakashi, par pure vengeance pour l'avoir délaissée, c'était un fait, pas à Yamato car cette information était d'une importance capitale et qu'elle était incertaine quant aux personnes avec qui elle pouvait la partager outre l'Hokage.<p>

Après avoir fait leur rapport à Tsunade, sept des ninjas quittèrent le bureau tandis que Sakura y demeura dans le but de faire son rapport sur la mission qu'elle avait laissé en suspens. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour faire le point avec sa supérieure qui la félicita comme à son habitude et la monnaya.

Au contact de la jeune fille depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, la Sannin se rendit bien compte du trouble de son élève et la pria de lui en faire part avec un doux regard maternel. Alors, craquant sous le poids de ce lourd fardeau, Sakura lui divulgua sa rencontre avec Tobi, qui en réalité se trouvait être Madara Uchiha – bien sûr, elle omit certains détails, comme la référence à leur première rencontre, qu'elle jugea qu'elle pouvait encore garder pour elle.

« Madara ? Impossible ! Ce vieux croulant devrait être mort depuis des lustres ! » réagit de suite Tsunade.

« Je sais, Tsunade-sama. Et j'ai eu beau la ressasser dans ma tête sur tout le chemin du retour, je ne sais pas non plus si cette information est fiable. Mais pourquoi nous mentir ? »

« Sans compter que ça pourrait concorder; le sharingan, l'usage d'un masque pour cacher son identité puisque il est supposé être mort… Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit à l'origine de la création de l'Akatsuki et qu'il essaye de rassembler les Bijuu. Il a toujours été un malade de pouvoir. »

Tsunade resta pensive un moment, les doigts entremêlés et les coudes posés sur son bureau.

« Mais pourquoi être entré en contact avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, sortant de son mutisme.

« Je l'ignore moi-même » Sakura ne put empêcher un pincement au cœur de la tenailler en mentant à son maître. « J'y ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense que c'est dû au fait que j'étais stratégiquement idéalement placée pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tout le groupe. Il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu se battre contre nous tous dans l'immédiat. Il semblait avoir d'autres plans. »

« Alors il voulait juste dévoiler son identité au grand jour… » Après un moment, elle leva un regard grave vers Sakura : « Des jours difficile se profilent, à présent. Il ne s'est pas dévoilé seulement maintenant par hasard. Les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer. »

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin menant à son appartement, Sakura ne put empêcher son esprit de faire défiler sa conversation avec Tobi. Enfin, Madara. Dire qu'elle avait tenu un dialogue avec <em>Madara Uchiha<em>. Difficile à croire quand on ne l'avait pas vécu. Mieux valait qu'elle garde cela pour elle. Après tout, Tsunade rendra l'information publique, mais elle ne dira pas d'où elle la tient.

Son esprit d'espionne à présent habitué à échafauder des théories bizarres, voire complètement tirées par les cheveux, ce fut tout naturellement que revinrent mentalement certains points de son échange avec l'homme masqué. Il lui avait dit qu'elle s'intéressait trop à l'Akatsuki et qu'elle ne devait _plus_ le sous-estimer. De ne plus _refaire_ cette erreur. Il faisait donc allusion à une fois où elle l'aurait approché sans crainte. Ou du moins, sans _trop_ de crainte. Par exemple, un moment où elle l'aurait croisé par hard et qu'elle aurait pris le temps de l'observer.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait référence à cette fois-là où elle était allée chercher de l'eau ? Il l'avait donc repérée ? Bien sûr ! Elle avait été bien idiote de croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Et si elle continuait dans cette direction, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était à l'origine de la façon mystérieuse dont sa gourde s'était remplie ? Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un autre message ? Un message pour lui signifier « cette fois-ci je laisse passer mais la prochaine fois tu le regretteras » ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Elle chassa rapidement cette idée saugrenue de sa tête. Il y avait d'autres explications rationnelles à ça. Par exemple, une folie passagère de sa part. Quand elle disait que la fonction d'espion pouvait parfois rendre parano ! Sans doute que sa gourde était encore remplie depuis le début et qu'elle l'avait crue vide en évaluant la distance non négligeable qui la séparait de Konoha. Elle avait juste eu peur de tomber en rade. Oui, sans doute, c'était ça…

Etrangement, cela la dérangeait que c'était cet homme-là qui l'intriguait autant. Que ça soit Madara. Un Uchiha. Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait cette sorte de lien entre eux, et non, elle ne voulait absolument pas que ça soit avec ce malade mental issu d'une famille qu'elle ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien. En ce sens, elle se sentait très déçue. Mais plus encore, outre son jugement personnel, elle sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout. Pourquoi ne montrer qu'un œil et ne pas fièrement exhiber sa paire de sharingans surpuissants ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir enlevé son masque pour lui montrer avec fierté que ce qu'il avançait était vrai ? Il y avait comme un fossé entre l'attitude de l'homme que l'on décrivait dans les livres et celle de l'homme qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux. Soit les bouquins soulignaient volontairement ses défauts afin de valoriser le héros de Konoha, soit le pseudo Madara n'était en fait pas Madara.

N'empêche, si elle plongeait vraiment dans des théories farfelues et complètement fausses et que cet homme se trouvait vraiment être Madara, quelle arrogance de s'être assis sur sa propre tête lorsqu'elle l'avait observé à la dérobée…

* * *

><p>A ce moment-là, dans les ruines laissées dans le sillage du combat entre les frères maudits du clan Uchiha, c'était le légendaire Madara qui s'était tenu face à Sakura. Froid, cruel et puissant. L'homme craint par tous. L'homme censé être <em>mort<em>. Un être indéniablement entouré de mystères et qui vraisemblablement n'avait encore pas tout dévoilé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ~ <strong>

**En relisant ces deux premiers chapitres, ça me donne vraiment envie de tout réécrire quand j'aurais fini, mais du point de vue d'Obito, histoire de mieux saisir l'atmosphère et d'éclaircir certains détails. Bref, je devrais déjà finir l'histoire initiale, me direz-vous... **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ~ **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises - peut-être que ça remédiera à mon manque de motivation... ;-) **

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	3. Quand le masque de l'homme tomba

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, j'ai fait de mon mieux entre les cours et tout ça ~**

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez; j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! (^^)**

_**xxxxx**_

Quand le masque de l'homme tomba aux pieds de l'oiseau rose

_« Je déclare officiellement le début de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Vous tous, vous n'avez plus aucun espoir. »_

Ces simples mots, clairs, incisifs, prononcés sans fioriture ou grand débordement, avaient pourtant marqué les esprits. De là, les dirigeants de chaque village avaient réagi dans l'urgence. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Ils s'y attendaient, ils s'y préparaient, ils se croyaient prêts. Mais maintenant que ça leur tombait dessus, ils étaient un peu à la ramasse. Ils avaient eu au fond l'espoir fou que la provocation ne viendrait jamais.

Les kage s'étaient alors réunis une ultime fois. Ils avaient décidé des derniers points de l'organisation militaire des stratégies, du ravitaillement, des soins, des derniers hauts dignitaires à placer sous protection; un dernier débat sur l'utilisation ou non des jinchûrikis durant les combats; une dernière discussion sur le rôle de chaque kage; une dernière dispute à cinq autour d'une table.

La notion de « guerre » avait pris tout son sens.

On avait réuni les shinobis, on leur avait créé un bandeau frontal arborant un symbole commun, un symbole d'union. Ensuite, on les avait divisés en cinq unités. Puis, on les avait appelés pour une dernière mise au point. En plein désert du pays du vent, des milliers de ninjas s'étaient rangés avec discipline en cinq colonnes bien distinctes, masses grouillantes de fourmis ayant perdu leur individualité au profit de l'intérêt commun. Au sommet d'une falaise, juste en face, les surplombant fièrement, cinq autres ninjas; plus confiants, plus puissants, prêts à les diriger d'une main de fer avec justesse et bienveillance – mais pas trop quand même, la pitié ne trouvait pas sa place en temps de guerre; pas le temps pour ça.

De loin, on pouvait voir une armée organisée et visiblement prête à en découdre. Unie.

Mais à l'arrière-plan, dans le quartier général, des conflits sans fin. De vieilles querelles entre villages qu'on avait du mal à laisser de côté, mais aussi des sujets plus actuels sur lesquels on n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'entente. Sans compter les discussions animées sur l'ennemi dont on ne connaissait toujours pas précisément les ressources. Au sein-même de l'harmonie apparente des cinq troupes de l'armée se jouaient pourtant des joutes verbales qui en venaient parfois même aux mains.

Quoique l'on voulait bien dire, quoique l'on voulait bien montrer, les Alliés n'étaient pas prêts. Ce n'était pas la confiance et l'excitation face au combat qui rendaient l'atmosphère électrique. C'était la trop grande lourdeur de l'angoisse qui régnait en maître qui faisait crépiter l'air.

L'anarchie avait débuté en même temps que la guerre.

**_xxxxx_**

« Tu seras principalement assignée à la Troisième Division » lui avait dit son maître avec le sérieux de mise dans une telle situation. « Mais sois prête à rejoindre l'unité médicale à tout moment. Tes compétences nous seront sans doute nécessaires lorsque les blessés arriveront en masse. »

Tant mieux.

Sakura s'en voulait de penser ainsi, mais la perspective de devoir traiter des centaines, voire des milliers de blessés ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait acquis une certaine expérience durant ses trois années d'entraînement intensif à la médecine, et il lui semblait qu'elle en avait déjà vu suffisamment pour toute une vie. Suffisamment d'horreur pour se sentir soulagée à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas à user souvent de ses capacités pour soigner des gens. C'était particulièrement horrible à penser, mais Sakura était heureuse de ne pas être contrainte à sauver des ninjas.

La rose s'était toujours connu un sens du devoir à toute épreuve. Une grande sensibilité et beaucoup de générosité. Aussi, elle n'avait jamais hésité à consommer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son chakra pour le bien d'autrui.

Cependant, être en période de guerre changeait la donne. Les blessures n'étaient pas les mêmes. Pas superficielles. Pas faciles à soigner. Pas supportables à la vue. Tsunade avait tenu à lui montrer chaque facette de la médecine sans ne lui en cacher aucune de quelque façon que ce soit. La rose avait alors commencé par les petits bobos insignifiants, puis les plaies plus profondes, les infections, les poisons, la réparation des organes vitaux endommagés, et elle pratiquait même ponctuellement des autopsies. C'était là encore la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Quand elle l'avait jugée prête, environ un an plus tôt, la Hokage s'était décidée à lui présenter le côté sombre du travail de medic-nin. La jeune fille devait être parée à toute éventualité. Non seulement elle était un excellent médecin, mais en plus de ça elle était une très bonne kunoichi. Elle faisait ainsi partie des rares à Konoha – avec Shizune et Tsunade – qui pouvaient allier cette double compétence sur le terrain se battre tout en réservant constamment une partie de son chakra pour se consacrer aux soins de ses coéquipiers. C'était un atout non négligeable durant les missions. C'était aussi très honorable pour ces ninjas. Mais cela impliquait d'être confronté un jour ou l'autre à des blessures d'un tout autre type. De celles si graves que le médecin présent se retrouvait avec la vie de son camarade entre les mains. De celles où, s'il ne réagissait pas assez rapidement, la vie de son patient pouvait lui filer entre les doigts avec tout autant de fluidité que son sang coulait de sa blessure. De celles qui pouvaient psychologiquement vous détruire à jamais.

Il y avait alors deux catégories de médecins; ceux qui supportaient et ceux qui sombraient. Tsunade et Shizune, malgré certaines apparences, avaient su rester saines d'esprit avec un psychisme stable et aucune répercussion majeure sur leur vie quotidienne. Ça n'était pas pour autant quelque chose qui leur avait été inné. Cela nécessitait un entraînement. Pour exercer son mental, endurcir son cœur, créer une barrière entre soi et les horreurs que l'on pouvait voir.

Sakura avait alors été envoyée plusieurs semaines durant dans toutes sortes d'endroits dits « sensibles ». Des petits pays instables en proie aux guerres civiles jusqu'aux villages à la précarité dominante sujets à des maladies destructrices, la rose avait eu un large panel des maux humains – physiques et mentaux. Si la vision lui avait parue insoutenable dans les premiers temps, si elle avait dû à plusieurs reprises se priver de repas afin de ne pas tout régurgiter quand elle se trouvait face à un patient, Sakura avait somme toute tenu bon. Elle aurait pu abandonner – Tsunade le lui avait dit, et même conseillé. Mais son sens moral le lui avait interdit, et elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les populations. Elle avait vu des gens mourir, et d'autres se remettre.

Et, lentement, sûrement, elle avait commencé à perfectionner ses techniques – et à se forger une carapace.

Si l'on tenait compte de son statut officieux d'espionne en plus de son grade de medic-nin, la question de sa paranoïa ne se posait plus. Elle devenait simplement folle. Et il était inutile d'aggraver son cas en la nommant médecin à temps plein en période de guerre. Elle se donnerait à fond dans son unité. Après tout, elle était aussi et avant tout une femme d'action.

**_xxxxx_**

La Troisième Division de l'armée formée par les Alliés était une unité de combats à proche et moyenne distance menée par Hatake Kakashi. Jounin de renom à Konoha, surnommé « l'homme au Sharingan », connu pour avoir franchi la barre des milles techniques copiées avec sa pupille, on avait encore plus parlé de lui lorsqu'il était devenu instructeur. La Team 7. La légendaire. C'était celle qu'il avait eu sous son enseignement. Composée du jinchûriki du démon renard à neuf queues et de celui considéré comme étant le dernier héritier de la lignée Uchiha, cette équipe avait fait parler d'elle au sein du village et par-delà ses frontières.

Mais une équipe de deux genins, ça n'existait pas. A la sortie de l'académie, ils avaient bien été trois – et reconnus comme trois. A l'époque où leur force n'avait pas encore été mesurée avec certitude, on avait bien conscience qu'une certaine fille aux cheveux roses avait été la coéquipière des deux orphelins. Assez quelconque, cependant. Fille de civils, donc issue d'aucun clan en particulier, sans technique héréditaire ou capacité innée. Si elle s'était vue briller pendant un moment dans leurs débuts de par sa facilité à manipuler son chakra avec précision, le fossé s'était vite creusé entre eux durant l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnins.

Ça avait été une prise de conscience sur sa faiblesse et le retard qu'elle avait pris, sans pour autant l'aider à progresser davantage. Elle avait commencé à se forger une toute nouvelle détermination et une volonté de fer, mais à ce moment-là, personne n'avait été là pour la tirer vers le haut – et surtout pas Kakashi-_sensei_. Elle avait dû attendre le départ de Sasuke pour se décider à prendre son courage à deux mains et demander à Tsunade, fraichement nommée Hokage, de l'entrainer personnellement. Et ça avait été là sa meilleure décision.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que, bien qu'elle voyait en Hatake Kakashi une personne hautement critiquable, Sakura se sentait tout de même soulagée d'avoir été assignée à son unité. Il représentait une figure connue – et indéniablement puissante - et de ce fait, une figure rassurante.

La perspective de la guerre lui paraissait moins angoissante – et plus motivante. Quoi de mieux que de profiter de l'occasion pour démontrer à son ancien instructeur tout le potentiel qu'il avait failli gâcher ?

**_xxxxx_**

Bifurquant de sa destination initiale, le campement de soin de la zone Est, Sakura se dirigeait à présent plus au Nord, alertée par des cris d'horreur. Tandis qu'elle traçait sa route en suivant les gémissements d'agonie, elle maudissait autant qu'elle priait fort tous les kamis à sa connaissance. Une parcelle de son esprit leur demandait pourquoi – par les dieux, _pourquoi_ – elle était naturellement dotée d'un sens de la justice aussi proéminent. Le reste suppliait que ça ne soit pas encore un dangereux groupe d'Edo Tensei – elle était seule et, à l'ouïe des bruits cauchemardesques qu'elle poursuivait, elle ne trouverait sans doute pas d'aide sur le champ de bataille.

A l'approche de la zone de combat, Sakura ralentit et camoufla son chakra au possible – réflexe d'espionne. Elle prit de la hauteur en s'appuyant sur une branche et cacha sa présence derrière une masse feuillue. De sa position, elle put apercevoir le carnage des dizaines de ninjas déjà morts éventrés, d'autres empoisonnés en train d'expirer, et un dernier encore debout, corps tremblant de peur et couvert de sueurs froides. Il ne tarda pas à se faire égorger.

Serrant ses fines lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus que deux lignes minces et presque indistinctes, la rose déglutit difficilement. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir face au massacre et le désir ardent de venger tous ces shinobis.

Son hésitation fut de courte durée.

Lorsqu'elle perçut son ennemi – parce qu'à son grand soulagement, il était seul -, elle fut pleine d'une détermination toute nouvelle.

Un Edo Tensei, ça, oui, il l'était. Avec ses pupilles naturellement noisette cerclées de noir, caractéristique des revenants invoqués selon la technique du Nidaime. Ses cheveux rouge sang en bataille. Sa cape noire aux nuages rouges se secouant au gré du vent. Ses fils de chakra qui partaient depuis le bout de ses doigts pour rejoindre ses armes favorites. Les marionnettes armées jusqu'aux dents qu'il avait lui-même fabriquées à partir de restes humains.

Akasuna no Sasori se tenait au milieu de la clairière dans toute sa splendeur, fier et hautain, sans aucune considération pour les vies qu'il venait de prendre. Soit. Aussi horripilant que dans ses souvenirs.

Sautant depuis son poste d'observation, Sakura atterrit souplement à une distance respectable de l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki. Un sourire en coin fleurit presque immédiatement sur les lèvres du rouquin. Froid. Moqueur. Un brin sadique.

« Si je m'étais attendu à te voir » souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale, mais aussi étonnamment sensuelle. Ses mots glissaient jusqu'à la rose en la faisant frissonner. Il était aussi intimidant que charismatique. Sakura hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre. Il continua : « Je pensais que tu serais de ceux qui ne survivraient pas plus de dix minutes. »

Piquée au vif, Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils et, moqueuse à son tour, lui répondit : « Ouais, dix minutes. C'est ce qu'il m'a fallu pour te vaincre, la dernière fois. » Le rictus du rouquin s'élargit et une lueur de satisfaction brilla furtivement dans ses prunelles. L'idée qu'un combat retour s'annonçait semblait lui plaire.

Cependant, Sakura faisait certes preuve de témérité, mais elle n'était pas habitée par des pulsions suicidaires pour autant. Elle savait que, sans la précieuse aide de Chiyo baa-sama, il lui serait très difficile de gagner ce combat. Et, si tel était le cas, d'en ressortir sans graves séquelles.

Elle préféra alors jouer la carte de la sûreté – et user de ses talents d'oratrice pour le toucher. Ses derniers affrontements contre des revenants avant qu'elle ne se sépare de son unité lui avaient appris qu'il était possible de les vaincre en apaisant leur esprit. Si on parvenait à les écouter, à les comprendre et à trouver les mots justes, on pouvait permettre à leur âme d'échapper à la technique. Bien qu'elle se fût entrainée dur ces dernières années afin de se déniaiser quelque peu, Sakura restait tout de même une sentimentale et elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait de loin cette option plutôt que de se jeter dans un combat dont elle ne ressortirait de toute façon pas indemne.

Les paroles qu'elle devait prononcer pour faire un régir un marionnettiste tel que lui se dessinaient lentement dans son esprit.

« On pourrait se battre une seconde fois » commença-t-elle, feignant le plus de confiance possible. « Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de frapper un cadavre. »

« Tu as peur de perdre maintenant que tu te retrouves seule ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix charmeuse.

Ces mots firent naitre une certaine colère en la rose, et surtout beaucoup de rancœur.

« Tu sais que tu as tué ta propre grand-mère ce jour-là ? »

« Tiens donc ? Quel dommage. »

« Elle voulait t'aider ! » s'emporta Sakura.

« Elle voulait ma mort » siffla Sasori, toute trace d'amusement s'étant effacée de son visage.

« Parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que tu étais devenu trop mauvais ! Et que seule ta mort pouvait te permettre d'être libéré de tout ce dans quoi tu t'étais mêlé. »

« Eh bien elle l'a fait, je te signale. Et je ne me suis pas senti mieux pour autant. »

Sakura eut un léger pincement au cœur – et s'en voulut de le ressentir. Il était l'_ennemi _!

Un peu moins assurée, elle poursuivit tout de même : « Je m'en souviens. Tu avais vu le coup venir, mais tu as préféré mourir. De la main de tes parents. »

Plus elle avançait dans ses paroles, plus elle se surprit à les _penser_. Sincèrement. Elle n'était plus une simple kunoichi qui usait de toute l'hypocrisie possible pour vaincre son adversaire. Elle était celle qui avait participé à tuer le scorpion, celle qui l'avait vu dans son ultime état de faiblesse avant d'expirer, celle à qui il avait donné une information précieuse qui lui avait permis d'établir un contact avec Sasuke.

« Je te vois venir, gamine. Mais ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sort, ça ne m'attendrira pas. » Après un bref silence, il reprit, l'air amusé : « Je suppose qu'une femme reste une femme, tout shinobi qu'elle soit. Faible et sentimentale. »

« Faible ? » répéta-t-elle, passant sur le côté sentimental qu'elle assumait pleinement. « Etonnant de la part d'un homme qui se laisse manipuler par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis parfaitement maître de mes mouvements » railla le roux, glacial.

« Pour l'instant. Parce que tu es un membre de l'Akatsuki et qu'en tant que tel, ton marionnettiste pense que tu te contenteras de tuer tous les ninjas sur ton passage. Ça revient au même. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une arme. Un vulgaire pantin entre les mains d'un psychopathe. Oh, mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! Ne serait-ce pas toi ? Avant que tu ne laisses Kabuto, ton propre espion, te contrôler !»

Bientôt, le visage lisse de Sasori n'était plus qu'une déformation de la haine que provoquaient ces mots. Il effectua un léger mouvement de son index, quasi imperceptible, et l'une de ses marionnettes restée en suspens amorça un mouvement pour se préparer à la prochaine attaque.

« Malgré toutes les modifications que tu as pu apporter à ton corps, tu restes _humain_. » reprit Sakura plus doucement et avec prudence. Le moindre faux pas pouvait désormais la mettre dans une situation très indélicate. « La preuve, tu n'as jamais pu te séparer de ton cœur. »

« Il était nécessaire pour que je continue à vivre » expliqua le marionnettiste qui s'était repris, l'air faussement désinvolte et passablement ennuyé.

« Il renfermait tous tes sentiments. Tu ne peux pas le nier devant moi. Pas alors que j'ai assisté à ta mort. » La rose s'humecta les lèvres, consciente qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux en évoquant les sentiments de Sasori. « Tu as voulu croire en la rédemption au moment-même où tu as laissé Chiyo baa-sama te tuer. Tu as espéré pouvoir rejoindre tes parents qui t'avaient tant manqué. Plus important pour moi encore, tu m'as révélé une information cruciale sur ton espion qui m'a permis de retrouver mon ancien coéquipier ! »

« Kabuto » souffla-t-il, amer. Sa main s'abaissa devant lui. « Tu es donc allée au rendez-vous. »

« Oui. Et, même si rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et que tout a été très compliqué, nous avons pu avoir une entrevue avec Orochimaru et Sasuke. »

« Cette saleté de serpent » cracha le roux.

« Il a été tué, tu sais. Par Sasuke, justement. »

Sasori écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la stupeur, avant de sourire avec plaisir. Un lambeau de son enveloppe de revenant venait de se détacher de sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à résonner mon coéquipier, ce jour-là. Mais j'ai pu voir à quel point il avait changé et qu'il était impossible de le faire revenir. Je crois qu'indirectement, grâce à toi, je suis devenue plus forte. Et je dois te remercier pour ça. »

« Vraiment sentimentale » se moqua le rouquin alors que d'autres morceaux de sa peau suivaient le même chemin que le premier.

« Toi aussi, en quelque sorte. Ne laisse plus personne te manipuler, c'est vraiment triste quand on sait de quoi _toi_ tu es capable. »

« Saleté de gamine aux cheveux roses… » grogna presque gentiment Sasori tandis que son enveloppe continuait à s'effriter. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un jour connu ton nom en entier. »

« Sakura. » répondit son homologue avec un léger sourire. « Haruno Sakura. »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir quand on se reverra dans l'au-delà. J'ai encore une revanche à prendre sur toi. »

« Compte sur moi, Sasori des Sables Rouges. Je serais honorée de te faire mordre la poussière une seconde fois. »

Un rictus amusé naquit au coin des lèvres du renégat. Toute la moitié de son corps avait déjà disparue.

« Bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, maintenant. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de cette guerre. »

Sa décomposition se poursuivait inexorablement.

« Repose en paix, Sasori. Quand Naruto aura gagné – parce qu'il vaincra » précisa-t-elle en le voyant moqueur face à cette déclaration, « - il n'y aura plus personne pour vous faire revenir à tout va. »

Tandis que les derniers morceaux de son enveloppe et de sa conscience voltigeaient dans les airs, un léger rire, mi doux mi amer, s'éleva une dernière fois de la part du scorpion, ne laissant plus qu'une kunoichi attendrie dans son sillage. «J'ai du respect pour toi, Haruno Sakura. »

_Les ennemis d'aujourd'hui sont les amis de demain_. Sakura ne l'aurait jamais cru sans ça.

_**xxxxx**_

Au diable les éventrements, les bras coupés ou les jambes arrachées. Loin d'elle les infections et les empoisonnements.

Sakura avait _vraiment_ besoin de se changer les idées. C'était vital.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à prodiguer des soins à tour de bras, la rose, épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement, avait prétexté son rappel urgent auprès de la Troisième Division. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Combien de ninjas avait-elle sauvé ? Combien en avait-elle _tué_ ? Qui étaient les plus nombreux ?

Complètement à bout, elle avait vite ingéré une pilule énergétique avant de prendre la fuite. Elle fonçait tout droit vers l'Ouest, sûre d'y trouver son unité à un moment ou un autre. Mais plus important, l'objectif pour le moment était d'instaurer le plus de distance possible entre le campement et sa personne. Juste pour avoir l'illusion qu'elle s'éloignait de toutes les horreurs de la guerre – alors qu'elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle en verrait encore.

Un peu calmée au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de course intensive, Sakura ralentit son rythme effréné, la respiration haletante, le visage suant, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et pris un peu de temps pour se rafraîchir, buvant son eau à grandes gorgées avant d'en asperger son visage. Rangeant sa gourde dans son sac, elle fut prête à reprendre la route lorsque deux présences se firent remarquer. Juste au-dessus d'elle, sautant de branches en branches, un duo de shinobis apparut. Lorsqu'elle croisa leur regard, elle sut qu'ils étaient des Edo Tensei.

Le premier sembla vouloir continuer son chemin, mais le second lui attrapa le bras, lui intimant l'ordre implicite de ralentir. Et alors, ils s'arrêtèrent.

D'abord figée en reconnaissant le deuxième revenant – les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, plutôt longs, rattachés en catogan -, elle se ressaisit rapidement avant d'adopter une posture de défense. Elle analysa rapidement la situation. Elle faisait présentement face à Uchiha Itachi et à un homme inconnu – les cheveux semblablement noirs, courts et ondulés, un petit air mutin sur le visage. Bien qu'il lui fût difficile d'estimer précisément leurs capacités combinées, Sakura put en revanche sans problème estimer ses chances de survie; elles étaient quasi nulles.

« Tu es Haruno Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Itachi avec une neutralité à faire peur.

La rose fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom. Que voulait-il exactement ? Jouer la carte du dialogue pour la contraindre à baisser sa garde ? Et son binôme qui souriait comme un imbécile heureux à ses côtés.

« Nous ne te ferons pas de mal » reprit-il d'une voix plus apaisante. « Je pense que nous pouvons même dire que nous sommes dans le même camp, à présent. »

« Tu veux rire ? » s'emporta soudainement Sakura, outrée. « Je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point tu n'es _pas_ un allié. »

Itachi soupira comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

« Je peux concevoir que c'est difficile à croire pour toi qui fut si proche de mon abruti de petit frère, mais je ne suis pas exactement celui que tu crois. Si tu voulais bien prendre la peine de m'écouter... »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Itachi » l'interrompit son compagnon, « - ni même toi, ma belle » fit-il à l'adresse de Sakura, « - je crois que nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Détrompe-toi, Shisui » le contredit Itachi. « Je n'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer Sakura, mais maintenant que c'est le cas tu pourrais être d'une aide précieuse. »

« Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? » asséna la rose, encore très méfiante.

« Nous ne t'avons pas encore attaquée ! » s'offusqua ledit Shisui.

« Mais Kabuto pourrait le faire à votre place. C'est bien lui qui vous a réanimé, non ? »

Son interlocuteur eut un rictus presque insolent.

« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir du Sharingan. »

« Vous vous êtes libérés de son emprise ? » s'exclama Sakura avec stupeur.

« Tout juste. »

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps » s'imposa Itachi. « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la machination dans laquelle nous avons été entrainés. C'est pourquoi je compte sur ta conscience morale pour me croire. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sakura hocha la tête pour lui indiquer son assentiment. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, aucun des deux Uchiha ne semblaient vouloir lui faire du mal. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à les écouter ? Mais surtout, le regard du frère aîné de Sasuke avait changé. Littéralement. Il ne paraissait plus être l'homme dur et froid qu'elle avait déjà pu rencontrer par le passé. Un petit quelque chose au fond d'elle, peut-être un bref sentiment de tendresse pour un membre d'un clan maudit tel que celui des Uchiha, la poussa à lui accorder un semblant de confiance.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, c'est que Shisui et moi avons plus ou moins été victimes de notre clan. Les Uchiha étaient las qu'on leur impose ainsi implicitement de se tenir éloigner du reste du village. Et ils avaient décidé de préparer un coup d'état. »

Sakura retint un hoquet de stupeur.

« Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient donné naissance à deux bonnes âmes pacifistes » ajouta Shisui avec ironie.

« A deux, nous avons tout fait pour essayer de convaincre notre clan de revenir sur le droit chemin. Malheureusement, la tension était de plus en plus palpable au fil des jours et leur haine grandissait. Au final, les hauts dignitaires de Konoha ont créé une mission spéciale. Ils en ont d'abord fait part à Shisui, mais il a refusé et s'est sacrifié pour ses idéaux. »

Le bouclé eut un sourire amer à ces paroles.

« Quand la situation est devenue trop pressante, c'est à moi qu'on a demandé d'effectuer cette mission. Et pour le bien du village et de Sasuke, j'ai accepté. J'ai tué l'intégralité de la famille Uchiha. »

Cette fois, Sakura dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas défaillir sous le poids de cette révélation. Son esprit demeura vide un instant, incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Mais bien vite, il se mit à bouillonner tandis que la rose tentait de reconstituer les morceaux de l'affaire. Pouvait-elle le croire ? C'était quand même incroyable ! Konoha aurait _ordonné_ la mort des Uchiha ? Ils en étaient venus à de telles extrémités ?

Une part de son esprit, celui associé à son côté citoyenne loyale du village, lui intimait que non, c'était trop gros, le Troisième Hokage – au pouvoir à cette époque – n'aurait jamais permis ça. Mais une autre partie de sa conscience, plus réaliste, lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à diriger le village. Ses conseillers – les « vieilles branches » comme aimait les appeler Tsunade – ainsi que Danzô étaient des êtres dotés de beaucoup de moins scrupules lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité du village. Alors oui, dans un sens, ça aurait pu arriver.

Percevant son désarroi –parfaitement justifié -, Itachi préféra la laisser faire le point toute seule. Shisui, lui, tenta une approche un peu maladroite : « Est-ce que…ça va ? »

« Est-ce que Sasuke est au courant de tout ça ? » La question fusa de la part de la rose, tranchante, avec une note de colère plus que perceptible. Aussi forte que fût son envie de battre Sasuke, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui en cet instant. Après tout, s'il avait su ça, se serait-il enfoncé dans les ténèbres comme il le faisait actuellement ? En admettant que les révélations d'Itachi étaient vraies, bien entendu.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que Madara lui en ait touché deux mots » souffla Itachi. « Mais au lieu d'apaiser Sasuke, ça n'a fait qu'attiser sa haine envers Konoha. »

Le grand frère semblait très triste et fatigué, un peu vieilli ainsi, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'expression de son visage terriblement touchante. Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'elle se sentait prête à accepter tout ce qu'il lui avait confié.

« Mais on n'a pas trop le temps de discuter de ça pour le moment » intervint Shisui, rompant le fil de ses pensées. « Est-ce que tu veux bien écouter la suite, maintenant ? Parce qu'entre parenthèses, je sais toujours pas ce que tu lui veux, Itachi.»

Sakura opina.

« Merci » murmura Itachi, un léger sourire redevable aux lèvres. « Shisui et moi, nous étions en train de nous diriger vers Kabuto avant de te croiser. En le mettant hors d'état de nuire, tous les Edo Tensei devraient disparaitre et la force d'attaque de l'ennemi en serait grandement diminuée. Cela vous permettrait ainsi de vous focaliser davantage sur Madara. »

« L'homme masqué ? » interrogea Sakura.

Itachi et Shisui échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable.

« Pas exactement » lâcha le premier.

« On s'est débarrassé du contrôle de Kabuto, mais l'homme masqué est puissant » expliqua Shisui. « Et quand il s'est rendu compte qu'on était libre de nos mouvements, il nous a apposé un sceau. Il sait qu'on fera tout pour que l'alliance shinobi gagne. Alors pour limiter les dégâts, il nous empêche de révéler sa véritable identité. »

« Donc ça n'est pas Madara ? » s'enquit la rose.

« Non. Mais on ne peut pas te donner son nom ou te révéler des informations trop précises à son sujet. »

« Mais il a le Sharingan ! Qui d'autre encore en vie pourrait posséder cette pupille à part Sasuke ? »

« Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ? » lui demanda Itachi, désireux de la mettre sur la piste. « Seul son œil droit est visible. »

Les engrenages du cerveau de la kunoichi se mirent à fonctionner à plein régime. Déjà, comment avait-il acquis son Sharingan ?

« Est-ce que c'est un membre de votre clan ? »

Les deux hommes opinèrent.

Elle lista alors mentalement tous les Uchiha à sa connaissance : Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku et Mikoto, les parents de son coéquipier qu'elle avait déjà vu en photo. Aucune de ces identités ne lui parut probante. Et puis, s'il ne dévoilait qu'un œil, qu'en était-il de l'autre ? Un sixième nom commença alors à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Une vieille histoire qu'elle tenait de Shizune alors qu'elles étaient sorties ensemble une fois pour fêter une opération qui s'était déroulée avec succès.

« Est-ce que… » hésita Sakura en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce qu'il ne montre qu'un œil car l'autre a…disparu ? »

« Plus ou moins » l'informa Itachi, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres, comme s'il savait que Sakura n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la bonne réponse.

« Parce qu'il l'a donné à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Nouvel assentiment de la part des Uchiha.

« Donc…il serait l'ancien coéquipier de Kakashi ? »

« Tu es plutôt intelligente, en fait » la félicita Shisui.

Sakura fit fi de cette remarque. L'assistante de Tsunade lui avait parlé de la triste histoire de son sensei après avoir bu un ou deux verres de trop. Mais l'épouvantail n'était-il pas censé être le seul survivant de cette équipe maudite ?

« Mais Obito Uchiha est censé être _mort_. Son nom est inscrit parmi ceux des héros de guerre sur la stèle et Kakashi va s'y recueillir presque tous les jours ! »

« Madara aussi est censé être mort. Pourtant ça n'a empêché personne d'y croire » se moqua Shisui.

« Mais il est totalement différent ! Madara est une légende –dans le mauvais sens du terme. Un monstre qu'on disait le deuxième shinobi le plus puissant au monde après Hashirama Senju. Qu'il revienne d'entre les morts n'est pas une si grande surprise, en soi. »

« C'est à toi de te faire ton avis sur la question » intervint Itachi. « Le temps commence vraiment à nous manquer, alors je serais bref. Si je tiens à t'impliquer dans cette affaire, c'est parce qu'en réalité tu y es _déjà_ impliquée. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Le sceau de l'homme masqué est du même type que celui de Kabuto, une sorte de lien entre manipulateur et manipulé. Couplé au fait que nous appartenons à la même famille, ce lien est d'autant plus étroit. De ce fait, nous avons parfois accès à certaines de ses pensées. Et une image est revenue plusieurs fois dans mon esprit. Celle d'une fille aux cheveux roses. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle dans un moment pareil ?

Itachi semblait essayer de la sonder. Après tout, il était difficile à imaginer qu'un homme de son envergure puisse s'intéresser à une kunoichi de moyenne importance.

« Je ne sais pas trop dans quelles circonstances tu as l'as rencontré » reprit l'Uchiha, « mais tu as une place assez importante dans son esprit pour que ton image apparaisse à un moment aussi crucial. Ça peut paraitre futile en soi, mais ce sont souvent les hommes qui paraissent le plus cruel qui sont en réalité les plus sensibles. Naruto est très fort – physiquement parlant et pour tenir de discours aussi. Mais je pense que s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut permettre de mettre fin à cette guerre en limitant les dégâts, c'est bien toi. »

La rose en resta coite. Elle s'était presque vantée de sentir quelque chose de spécial la lier à l'homme masqué auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'elle était mise devant le fait accompli, elle ne pouvait vraiment le croire.

« Nous devons vraiment partir, à présent » indiqua Itachi, redevenant grave et sérieux. « Comme convenu, nous nous occuperons de Kabuto » Il se radoucit légèrement avant d'ajouter : « Je compte aussi rencontrer Sasuke. Sois sans crainte à son sujet, je parlerais avec lui. »

Itachi fit volte-face et commença à s'en aller. De son côté, Sakura, encore secouée par les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites et les nombreuses émotions qui se livraient batailles dans son esprit, expira longuement comme pour tout évacuer. Elle se redressa ensuite, secoua vigoureusement sa tête de droite à gauche pour remettre ses idées en place, puis s'apprêta à repartir.

« Eh ! » l'interpella alors Shisui. « Je maintiens que l'homme masqué est bien celui que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Même si tu as du mal à le croire. Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de le connaitre. J'avais environ dix ans quand on l'a déclaré mort. Il était toujours très gentil, souriant, un brin idiot mais prêt à aider les autres à n'importe quel moment. Si vraiment tu as un lien spécial avec lui, je t'en prie, essaye de le résonner. Je t'assure qu'il peut être un homme bien. »

Après ces paroles, les deux hommes disparurent définitivement de sa vue.

**_xxxxx_**

L'affrontement semblait sans fin. Naruto et Bee avaient beau multiplier les attaques contre l'homme masqué, ce dernier usait toujours de son ô combien irritante capacité de pouvoir faire disparaitre tout ou une partie de son corps afin d'échapper à leurs techniques.

Guidée par les bruits d'explosion qui avaient rythmé sa route vers l'Ouest, Sakura s'était retrouvée dans un désert de roches avec trois protagonistes en plein combat Naruto et Killer Bee en phase avec leurs démons respectifs, et face à eux, l'homme masqué. Mais plutôt que son horrible masque orange à spirales, il portait cette fois un casque blanc qui englobait toute sa tête et sur lequel se dessinaient à la fois de multiples cercles concentriques et trois virgules noires. Percé de deux trous, il laissait apercevoir un Sharingan dans l'orbite droite et un Rinnegan dans l'autre. Derrière lui, une immense statue surmontée de neuf globes oculaires poussait des râles d'agonie difficilement supportables tandis qu'elle semblait être en pleine mutation.

Kakashi, lui aussi attiré jusque-là, assistait au combat aux côtés de la rose. L'un et l'autre savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour eux de se manifester. Ils n'auraient été qu'une gêne aux vues du combat titanesque qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cependant, désireux de leur prêter main forte par un moyen ou un autre, l'épouvantail interpela Sakura : « Occupons-nous de la statue tant qu'il est absorbé dans son combat. Nous avons peut-être encore une chance de la stopper. »

Déterminée, Sakura hocha la tête avant de suivre son sensei qui se rapprochait déjà de leur cible. Lorsqu'il jugea être à la fois à la bonne distance pour lancer sa technique et passer un maximum inaperçu, Kakashi s'arrêta pour préparer son chakra et demanda à Sakura de le couvrir si nécessaire. Au paroxysme de la concentration, il ferma son œil gauche où résidait la pupille pourpre, avant de la rouvrir quelque secondes à peine plus tard.

« Kamui ! » lança-t-il.

Une sorte de vortex commença à se former autour de la tête de la statue, le but étant de la lui arracher pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Sensible au chakra émis par le gris, l'homme masqué se tourna soudainement vers eux. Sakura, pensant à une attaque, se mit de suite en position. Cependant, il n'amorça aucun mouvement, et la technique de Kakashi se résorba sans avoir pu aboutir. Leur adversaire se concentra à nouveau sur Naruto et Bee, et le porteur du Sharingan posa un genou à terre, vidée d'une grande partie de son énergie. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné ? Comment était-il possible de contrer un Kamui ?

Alerte, Sakura posa une main sur l'épaule de son sensei, lui transmettant automatiquement un peu de son chakra vert bienfaisant. Il avait l'air éreinté et très secoué. Plus le combat défilait sous leurs yeux, plus il était virulent et forçait leur ennemi à dévoiler ses techniques, plus le gris semblait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il commençait à se faire une idée de qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière le masque, remarqua Sakura.

Après tout, ils étaient à présent sûrs et certains que ça n'était pas Uchiha Madara. Naruto le leur avait confirmé Madara avait été rappelé d'entre les morts par Kabuto et s'était battu contre les Kage – qu'il avait d'ailleurs mis en grande difficulté.

Alors, Sakura repensa aux révélations d'Itachi et de Shisui, et fit le lien avec son sensei si bouleversé. Lui auraient-ils dit la vérité, en fin de compte ? Est-ce que leur ennemi n'était autre que feu le meilleur ami de Hatake Kakashi, celui qui n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour le sauver ? Celui-là même qui avait offert sa pupille héréditaire en guise de cadeau d'adieu ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses comme le fait que le Kamui du ninja copieur avait pu être stoppé. Leurs Sharingans pouvaient entrer en résonnance.

« Ton œil est bien faible, Hatake Kakashi » prononça une voix grave que Sakura reconnut sans peine.

L'homme masqué se tenait à présent face à eux, Naruto et Bee récupérant difficilement leur souffle et leur chakra après avoir déclenché de multiples attaques à la puissance démesurée.

« Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, puisqu'il n'est pas à toi » continua-t-il, se complaisant à lancer des piques au ninja copieur.

« Est-ce que tu es… ? » commença le gris, stupéfait.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu parles trop ! »

L'homme masqué se prépara à l'attaque et, mut par un instinct quelconque, Kakashi y répondit comme s'il s'y était attendu.

Alors, Kakashi et l'homme masqué activèrent leur Kamui simultanément. Le dernier pour faire jaillir des armes depuis son vortex, et le premier pour l'intercepter et téléporter Naruto et Sakura dans sa dimension parallèle. Attaqué au même moment par un Bijuu Dama lancé par Bee, l'homme masqué fut contraint de s'y rendre également pour se protéger.

D'abord sonnée par son voyage inter-dimensionnel, Sakura se reprit vite et fit face à leur adversaire qui commençait à apparaitre devant elle. Liée par des années d'entrainement en équipe avec le blond, elle n'eut pas besoin de le consulter au sujet de la marche à suivre. Usant du chakra de Kyuubi, Naruto en fit le prolongement de son bras afin d'immobiliser l'homme masqué qui venait juste de finir de se matérialiser. Profitant de cinq secondes de répit avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau disparaitre, Sakura écrasa son poing chargé de chakra sur le masque blanc. L'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler : « Qui es-tu ?! » tandis que le masque se brisait. Sous la déflagration d'énergie produite par le coup, Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrent projetés de la dimension. A présent, Sakura jubilait autant qu'elle appréhendait.

_Qui était-il ?_

Se relevant quelque peu difficilement après l'impact avec le sol, la rose regarda droit devant elle, désireuse d'assouvir sa curiosité, mais un épais panache de fumée l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Se tournant vers Naruto, elle remarqua qu'il en était de même pour lui. En revanche, Kakashi paraissait plus que surpris. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche déformée sous son masque, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

Presque, en réalité.

Lorsque Sakura put y voir plus clair, elle comprit la réaction de son sensei.

Les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, la peau légèrement tannée, la moitié du visage marquée par de longues cicatrices, il était tout à fait reconnaissable. Itachi et Shisui lui avaient dit toute la vérité, en fin de compte.

« Qui c'est, bordel ?! » demanda Naruto, à bout de patience.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui » souffla Kakashi, encore sous le choc. « Uchiha Obito. »

« Appelle-moi comme ça si tu en as envie » lui répondit celui qui fut jadis son coéquipier. « Mais ce nom ne signifie plus rien pour moi. »

Tout autour d'eux, la tension mentait, l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd, tandis que les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard.

« Mais ce jour-là, tu… » lâcha Kakashi d'une voix blanche. Les souvenirs semblaient défiler sous ses yeux impuissants. « Pourquoi ne pas être revenu au village si tu avais survécu ? »

« Je dirais que… » débuta Obito, tête levée vers le ciel « …c'est parce que tu _l_'as laissée mourir. »

« Rin » murmura l'épouvantail, la gorge serrée.

« Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Qu'importe comment j'ai survécu, ou ce qui s'est passée dans cette cruelle réalité. Bientôt, ce monde connaitra la paix, et Rin, et tous les gens que nous aimons, en feront à nouveau partie. » Après quelques secondes de silence, Obito fixa ses prunelles sur ses adversaires. « Je ne laisserais personne faire obstacle au plan Œil de la Lune. »

**_xxxxx_**

Adversité. Violence. Barbarie. Jusqu'à la mort.

C'est comme ça que ça a officiellement commencé entre nous.

_Obito Uchiha._

Le masque s'est brisé, tu ne peux plus te cacher.

Aujourd'hui, c'est face à toi que je me tiens. Ancien ninja de Konoha et ex-coéquipier de Kakashi. Et j'attends encore de savoir quelles sont tes réelles ambitions.

**_xxxxx_**

**Voilà, voilà ~ J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu emballée sur le début et toutes ces descriptions sur la guerre, l'horreur, tout ça, c'était pas prévu… J'espère que ça n'était pas trop long, Obito n'apparait que sur la fin.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne compte pas réexpliquer la guerre dans les moindre détails et que c'est pour ça que je me permets de sauter d'un passage à l'autre comme je le fais (de toute façon, je suppose que vous connaissez suffisamment). C'est dit dans le fond, mais je me concentre principalement sur l'évolution des personnages et l'aspect relationnel. Je souhaite avant tout faire avancer l'histoire.**

**Et puis, je n'ai pas pu résister à insérer quelques passages bonus qui me tenaient à cœur, comme la confrontation avec Sasori (et puis la petite phrase de fin n'est pas anodine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), ou la rencontre avec ces deux Uchiha pacifiques qui ont plus ou moins connus Obito par le passé (et permettent plus ou moins de faire avancer la relation entre Obito et Sakura). J'espère que ça n'était pas trop lourd ou tiré par les cheveux, l'idée m'est venue en écrivant…**

**Bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
